


【带卡】留骨

by bupleuri



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bupleuri/pseuds/bupleuri
Summary: 2020/5/8
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, 带卡
Comments: 8
Kudos: 87





	【带卡】留骨

3w+一发完

**战犯土x六火卡**

Summary：敲骨取肉

上午九点半，我准时推开火影办公室的大门。这是战后木叶普通的一天，普通的六代目普通地淹没在成山的文件里，我费了好大劲才从白花花的纸片堆里把他拔出来。他眼眶下有很重的乌青，眼睛眯了好一会儿才重新聚起焦来，疲惫地望向我。

“啊，早上好。”六代目打了个哈欠，目光迟缓地审视了一下桌面上的文件，非常不走心地同我打了个招呼。

“早上好，六代目大人，”我说，“昨晚又在办公室留宿吗？”

“没办法啦，最近财务科整个科室休年假……”他揉了揉太阳穴，“重建期是会辛苦一点，他们也有半年没休假了。”

……整个科室休假您居然批了吗？怕是罢工吧。我腹诽，但顾及火影大人的面子，并没有说出口来，只简单道：“高桥君说您通知我来这里。”

“啊……”六代目看起来还是有些迷糊，过了好半天才想起这件事，“啊，是的，没错，嗯……是有这回事。”

“是有特殊任务吗？”我问。作为火影直属的暗部，在和平年代有活儿倒也不太容易。六代目漫不经心地在文件堆里翻找片刻，才懒洋洋地发出了一个鼻音表示肯定。

我内心感到十分惊诧。事实上，我加入暗部仅仅三个月，论资历与能力，无论哪个都无法成为委派特殊任务的最佳人选。但暗部是火影忠诚的狗，六代目做事自然有他的道理，狗不需要产生任何质疑。

因此，我仅仅是问道：

“那么，是什么样的任务呢？”

“嗯，是特殊任务，很特殊哦。”六代目奋笔疾书，迅速地在一份份文件上签好自己的名字，一边抽出空同我讲话，“A级任务，大概持续一个月。”

什么！我在面具下睁大了眼，不禁感到有些兴奋——这可是我进入暗部以来第一次执行长期任务，虽然不是S级是一个小小的缺憾……但这可是火影大人头一次独自对我进行委托，无论如何，一定是分量不轻的任务，想必我一定能够在这个任务中好好表现自己，夺得火影大人的青睐，没准还能一举晋升队长……

“那么，这项任务，”六代目清了清嗓子，“请听好了哦——”

我聚精会神。

“真羡慕你。”

“真羡慕你……”

“真羡慕你！”

这是高桥君今天第八十八次对我说这四个字，我不耐烦地拍开他凑过来的手，把篮子里的东西整理好，吼道：

“好烦啊！你就没有任务要做吗？”

“没有啊。”高桥君坦然地耸了耸肩，“今天不是我轮值啦，也没有暗部能接的任务……可恶啊，这个月难道又要拿底薪了吗！”

我无情地说：“时代在进步，光想靠死工资是发不了财的。”

“我可没有干副业的脑子。”高桥君道，看着我手里的篮子，又哀怨了起来，“真羡慕你啊……”

“有什么好羡慕的。”我道。

“这等好事竟然落在了你头上……”高桥君道，“明明是我先来的……”

“你去跟火影大人说啊。”

“可恶啊！”他愤愤地握紧拳头，“只是送个饭而已，居然能领到A级任务的酬劳！”

我耸了耸肩。

没错，六代目委托给我的任务——为住在木叶后山禁地的人连续送一个月的饭。那块地盘靠近宇智波遗址，周遭荒无人烟，两公里内有警卫部把守。我和高桥君都是刚进暗部没一年的毛头小子，自然不知道那里居然住了人，但六代目也没告诉我具体是什么人，只是简单地用两个字概括了一下：

战犯。

既然六代目不愿多说，那么我也不必多问，守口如瓶是每个暗部的基本素养。六代目给了我一份清单，告诉我每天会有专门的厨师交给我一份套餐，我要做的就是将它送入后山禁地。

我看了那张清单，上面列着一些甜点的名字，包括对应的店家。六代目向我解释道：你看着买，每天晚餐的时候带上一份，之后一起找我报销就好，啊，比较推荐这家的红豆糕。

他用笔帮我标了出来。

我觉得奇怪，但仍旧什么也没问，转身离开了火影楼。前面也说过了，作为狗就要有狗的自觉，于是我去找了后勤处负责接驳的管理人员，他交给了我一支通行卷轴和一份饭菜，饭菜是密封着的，放在一个篮子里，我看不到里面具体有什么食物。

当然，我也记得按照六代目的吩咐，去村里的甜品店买上一份红豆糕，也是在这里，我被碰巧路过的高桥君当场抓获，他拦住我哼唧了半天，说我上班时间不务正业，又问我六代目找我干什么。

要我说，作为一个暗部，高桥君的话确实有点多了，也不知道六代目出何考虑将他选入自己的心腹部队。但作为关系良好的小学同学，我还是愿意给他一些提示，于是我告诉他我接到了一个A级任务，可以告诉他内容，但他必须得对天发誓不说出去，否则就在暗部打一辈子光棍。

“我发誓我发誓！”高桥君非常积极，似乎对单身生活十分渴望。于是我凑近他耳边，轻声说：

“送——饭——”

于是高桥君炸了。

在我排队买红豆糕到买完走上街期间，高桥君始终幽怨地缠着我，抱怨着最近底薪的日子。我敷衍几句，陪他一起骂了抠门的老板六代目，便问他是否了解那位战犯的事。他挠了挠头，思索了一会儿便告诉我，他的父亲是警卫部的人，在家提到过，说是战犯都在木叶的地牢里，因此，他也没听过什么独居深山老林的犯人。

“地牢基本都是三战的犯人啦，四战那年我们才刚当上中忍，也不知道当时的情况……”高桥君思索了一下，“……都三年过去了，如果是很重要的犯人，应该已经被处理了吧。”

“不是传说四战发起人只有一个人吗，那个宇智波的……”我道。

“怎么可能啦！”高桥君说，“几万的忍者联军，除非是忍者之神……不，忍者之神也难以应付吧！”

我发出一声鼻音以示回应，片刻间，我们已经抵达村口。我向高桥君告别，独自一人赶往宇智波遗迹，快抵达的时候，果然被几名警卫队的成员拦了下来，我向他们出示了通行证与篮子，他们仔细翻看了篮子里的红豆糕，确认无误后才放我过去。

交涉期间，我能感到暗处有许多双眼睛正在盯着我，这种感觉随着离目的地的距离缩短更加明显……到底是派了多少人监视啊。我暗中惊叹，脚下仍然不停，正午前终于在那栋林中木屋门口落了地。

那是一栋很小的木屋，像守林人的临时住所，被安置在一片开阔却视野狭窄的腹地里，从任何一个角度都能将其一览无余。我敲了门，里面传来了一点动静，但很快消失。我又等了几分钟，发现里面的人并没有任何想为我开门的意思，于是喊道：“饭菜给您放在外面了——”撂下篮子便离开了。

“他可能会不理你。”六代目当时这么说，“你把东西放下就好……但是必须得告诉他东西送到了，能交谈的话，最好确认一下他还需要什么日常用品，除了正常的配额，多余的找我报销就好。”

——怎么突然这么大方啊！我感到不解，对屋里那位战犯的兴趣愈发浓厚起来。顶着数十道暗处的目光，我潜伏在高地的树上，打算看看这位能让六代目拔毛的战犯究竟是何许人也。可过了很久，那道门也没打开，不过并没有人来赶我走，我也就心安理得地坐下了。暗部最不缺的就是耐心，我掏出掌机打开静森，打算消磨一下无聊的时光。

这个游戏其实有点弱智，我认为很像OO农场，不过拿来打发时间是再好不过的。我钓了一会儿鱼，又视察了一下大头菜价格，在梭哈满仓与继续半仓之间纠结了一会儿，底下的门忽然开了一条缝。我连忙收起掌机，屏气凝神地盯着下面。那扇门开的很慢，我走的时候故意将篮子摆放得离门有一段距离，他不离开屋里是不可能够到的。

很快，一个男人走了出来，赤裸着双足踏在了外面的草地上。他白色的短发刺拉拉地竖起，身上套着一件宽松的黑色长袍，身形被掩盖在下面，但从臂膀处仍然看得出流畅厚实的肌肉线条。我仔细地观察，发现他伸出来提篮子的那只手居然也是白色的。这种白色不是六代目头发那种温和的银白，而是非常突兀、非常病态的苍白，很像恐怖片里O子的裙摆。

有点吓人。

然而，比这更吓人的一幕出现了——那个男人忽然抬起头朝我这里扫了一眼。我清晰地看见他布满右脸的丑陋疤痕，双眼泛着血红的光，不禁一个哆嗦，手里的掌机几乎都要滑落。所幸，他只是面无表情地朝这里盯了片刻，便转身进了屋。

以我贫乏的词汇很难形容那一眼的感觉——毛骨悚然？不尽然。像是被猎食的猛兽盯住，又像在寒冬被浸入冰泉里、底层是即将爆发的熔岩……不仅仅是这些，还有一些其它的、无法描述的心悸，并非恐惧，而是……我说不清楚，但直觉告诉我，这个男人确实很危险，最好还是少接触为妙。

难怪是A级任务呢。我想。

一周后，我去找六代目报销，顺便汇报任务情况。他还是很忙，听说财务科团建已经团去了水之国，一时半会儿不可能回来。我把昏昏欲睡的火影大人扶稳坐好，他半眯着眼呆呆地看了我许久，突然回过神来，冲我打了个招呼。

我二话不说把一堆收据递给了他，希望大家都真诚一点不要拐弯抹角。奇怪的是，团建奶茶都要我们AA的六代目大人居然只是扫了一眼，就把那些纸片扔进了一边的废纸篓。我面具后的脸大惊失色，心想他莫非是要赖账——就见他从抽屉里翻出了一张卡，告诉我密码六个零，让我自己去取钱，之后给那个人买东西也用这张卡就好。

好啊我今天就要把你上次上上次上上上次欠我的拉面钱都刷回来！

虽说如此，我当然还是没有这么做，毕竟人得拥有一颗感恩之心——六代目第一次骗我请客吃拉面时这么说。和家庭和谐美满的高桥君不同，我的父母在三战双亡，我从小在木叶孤儿院长大，而资助我们那批孤儿的好心人不是别人，正是如今在位的火影大人。我自认人情味十足，懂得知恩图报，因此必然不会干出公款私用的勾当。

第二周，我继续为那个男人送饭，偶尔会带一些上面定额发送的日常补给品。干久了这活儿还是挺轻松，这男的虽然可怕但挺自闭，没有什么跟我交流的意思，我也乐得如此，每天放下东西喊一嗓子就跑。

这天我正要例行跑路，门却突然从里面拉开了。猝不及防地，可怕的战犯先生便幽灵般地站在我面前。他比我高很多，看起来和六代目差不多，但体型显然更为健硕，只是随意地站着便充满了压迫感。那双眼睛今天是黑色的，目不转睛地盯着我，我僵在原地不敢动，直到他咳嗽一声，皱起眉，看着我露出了一个非常复杂的表情：

“让卡卡西来一趟。”

我被那粗糙沙哑的嗓音吓了一跳，但他说完话便提着篮子关了门，不给我任何反应的余裕。我还处于惊吓中，好歹还记得回去的路，浑浑噩噩地去了火影楼，向火影大人传达了战犯先生的意思。

“啊……”六代目翻了一下日历，似乎想确定一下行程，“请你去帮我申请一下临时通行证吧。”

“啊？”我愣了一下，“火影大人也需要通行证？”

六代目托着下巴，凝视着我，露出了一个笑容：

“规矩呀规矩，”他说，“即使是火影也有需要遵从的规矩哦。”

真是麻烦。我暗自抱怨着。虽然很讨厌戴面具，但我非常庆幸每次见六代目都戴好了它，帮我挡住了朝他翻的无数个白眼。

不过毕竟是火影，我帮他申请的通行证很快就发了下来，时间定在周五晚八点，时限十二个小时。周五那天我送完饭打算下班，六代目却突然出现拦住了我，想必是伺机已久。他让我陪他去一趟小木屋。

“不行哦，”我朝他摆摆手，义正辞严地拒绝了这种公然让下属加班的剥削行为，“我的通行证上时间是白天，晚上是不能去的。”

我还鹦鹉学舌故意气他：

“规矩呀规矩，即使是火影也有需要遵从的规矩哦！”

“规矩是人定的嘛。”六代目从善如流，“跟着我，他们不会拦你的。”

我意图争辩，六代目突然叹了口气：

“我像你这么大的时候……”

“停停停停——”我一听这个开头脑袋都要炸了，知道他又要拿他以前在暗部起早贪黑兢兢业业舍生赴死的工作态度教育我，那几个案例从我十岁认识他起，一旦犯错就被他讲给我听，如同洗脑，到现在几乎能倒背如流。于是我只好点头答应：

“我去……我去还不行吗！”

他摸了摸我的头，笑眯眯道：

“不会占用你太多时间，回来也会请你吃甜点的。”

“我才不稀罕！”我抗议道，一把拉开他的手。想起中午给战犯先生送去的高级青团套餐，还是忍不住吸溜了一下口水，狗腿地跟上了六代目的脚步。

虽说是陪同，但我也只能站在外面等他们罢了。战犯先生替我们打开了门，六代目似乎想把我带进去，但那个男人看了我一眼，我便立刻心领神会，麻溜地站到距屋子十米开外的地方。他将六代目请了进去。说是“请”，他却非常不客气地将手罩在六代目背上，几乎是将他推进了自己的房子，奇怪的是，六代目竟也没有任何异议。

夜里的风有点冷，我忍不住缩了缩肩膀。但我也知道自己并不孤独，毕竟附近起码有十几个好兄弟陪我一起守夜，而且他们还在工作中，想必是不能玩静森的——没错，我又掏出了掌机消磨时间，不过这附近信号太差，我只能换了个单机游戏玩了起来。

正百无聊赖地玩着，房间里突然传来“咚”的一声巨响，像什么东西被砸到了地上。我心中一凛，立刻站起来，刚朝木屋靠近几步，六代目大人的声音便传了过来：

“别过来！”

他的声音一改往日的温和懒散，变得凌厉低沉，连我一时都被震在了原地。我听到房里传来隐隐约约的争吵声，六代目好像有些激动，我大概听到他说了几个火之国高层的名字，又说了“实验”、“查克拉”之类的字眼，然后又是“咚”的一声闷响，六代目瞬间没了声音。我大吼一声“火影大人”，朝房子跑去，便听到那个沙哑的声音开了口：

“不许过来。”

你谁啊你！被人命令，我很生气。正欲砸门，六代目的声音也传了出来，这次有些虚弱：

“……别进来。”

……我能怎么办，狗当然只能听令咯。见周围那些潜伏的暗部兄弟也没有动的意思，我只好蹲回了原位，继续打游戏。

没想到这一蹲便是一整晚。虽然熬夜我很在行，但那是在家里、床上、游戏机边，而不是在野外、草地、蚊子旁。晨光微熹，我腿都蹲麻了，胳膊起码喂饱了十只蚊子，六代目这才从小木屋里开门走出来。他走的很慢，不过衣着整洁，看起来应该没有受伤。

“回去吧。”他说。我“哦”了一声，收起没了电的掌机，跟他离开了这里。六代目常年戴着面罩，旁人很难从他的表情推断出他的情绪，但我却莫名地感到他此刻的心情应该很糟糕。我很想知道昨晚到底发生了什么，但我清楚地明白自己还是不问为妙。

没办法，谁让我是狗呢。

阴险的布尔乔亚社会是不会因为无良老板的压榨而对你网开一面。好在我为人成熟，早就认清了世界的真面目。因此，即使昨晚被迫加班熬了夜，今天我还是得去给战犯先生送外卖。我哈欠连天，一天中第二次来到那栋熟悉的小木屋前，嚎了一嗓子，把东西放下就要离开。谁知，紧闭的大门竟然又打开了，战犯先生再次站在了我的面前。

“聊一下吧。”他说。

我愣住了，下意识道：

“这……恐怕不合规矩吧。”

“规矩。”他笑了一声，“卡卡西是这么教你的？”

“倒也没有……”回过神来，我有些紧张，“但是，您身份特殊……”

“啰嗦什么。”他有些不耐烦，“不会有人管你。”

暗部兄弟们似乎确实没有出来的意思。

于是我便放下心来，他也没有邀请我进去的意思，放下篮子坐在了门前的一块大石头上，看了我一眼，说，摘了面具吧。

“不行，工作时间。”我干巴巴地说。事实上我真的很讨厌戴面具——帅哥的脸怎么能不让大家一起欣赏呢——但除去暗部规定，我也确实不想拿真面目对着他。听我这么说，他也没再勉强，而是问：“你叫什么？”

我反问道：“你叫什么？”

他又看了我一眼，依旧没什么表情，但嘴巴已经吐出了答案：“宇智波带土。”

我愣住了，没想到传说中的四战发起人居然真的坐在我的面前，天天吃我送的外卖。他倒是十分平和，不给我一点消化这惊天情报的机会，耐心地又问了一遍：“你呢？”

我很快回过神。

“鸢。”我说，“我叫鸢。”

他问了我一些普通的问题，随便交流了一下彼此的生活和过往。听起来，他似乎对我的童年非常感兴趣，但我在暗部接受过情报科的培训，知道如何反套话，不幸的是他在这一方面似乎比我成熟许多，一来二去还是把我的经历弄得一清二楚，而我对他的过去仍然一无所知。

真是非常不公平。

和这种人聊天结束后会非常有挫败感，这种感觉很熟悉，我和六代目聊天也会常常这样。但不得不说，在聊天的过程中体验还是非常愉快的，他们会引导你的话题、点燃你的情绪，让你一不小心就把话都给说干净。

唯一的进展是，自从上周那次谈话，我和战犯先生逐渐熟悉了起来。这不是一件好事，但上面仍然没有插手的意思。但他也并非次次都会同我对话。这天，我送完饭，发现他的窗户没关，便凑上前想一窥究竟，却发现他正坐在窗前的桌旁看书。

他发现了我，但似乎懒得搭理我。我仔细地端详了一下他的脸，这才发现他其实长得还挺好看。整体来说，他肤色健康，面部轮廓棱角分明。鼻梁英挺，嘴唇像刀刻般抿着。垂下眼皮后，锐利的目光便被藏在那对杏眼里，被长长的睫毛遮挡下来，眉头如果愿意舒展开，倒是可以同俊朗沾边。从他完好的左脸推断，这家伙毁容前大概也是个不缺追求者的男人——哎呀，好好结婚过平凡人的日子不好嘛！

我把我的想法同他说了，他用怪异的眼神看了我许久，说：“我没有追求者。”

“怎么会呢？”我非常惊讶，毕竟连我都是在下忍时期与隔壁队伍的小姑娘谈过一次轰轰烈烈的恋爱啊！

“没有就是没有。”他有些不耐烦，似乎不打算与我多费口舌，继续翻阅着面前的那本书，我注意到了他桌上还放着一盒没吃完的红豆糕，不禁心痒难耐，腆着脸问道：

“你还吃吗？”

“什么？”他愣了一下，随即意识到我指的是什么。他用非常难以言喻的眼神打量了我一会儿，不知是不是瞧不起我，不过最后还是摇了摇头。

“那我拿去吃了哦。”我说。

他继续用那种眼神看着我，然后点了点头。

我兴高采烈地拿走了那盒红豆糕。

半晌，他问道：“你真的是暗部吗？”

我非常震惊，没想到他会眼瞎到这个地步：

“当然是了，没看到我的纹身和装备吗？”

他摇了摇头：“像你这样的暗部，卡卡西一个人能打五十个……”

我道：“火影大人当然很强！”他又说：“我能打一百个。”

我立马表示要验证这句话的真实度。

但他拒绝了我的要求。我这才注意到他的脖子与手腕上有很多圈密密麻麻的咒文，是封印查克拉的图腾，因为平时穿着高领很难发现。他倒好，拒绝我之后还要指挥我，让我把外卖递给他。篮子里有一碗汤，还是烫的，我递给他时不小心手滑，淋在了他白色的那半边胳膊上，瞬间就把那块烫红了。我吓了一跳，连忙道歉，一边翻着医疗包寻找药膏，他却摇摇头，再抬起手时，那片皮肤已经完好如初。

这是何等恐怖的再生能力啊。我不禁惊叹。心里更加确定了他肯定是个变态的事实。他吃着饭，指了指篮子里剩下的一盒和果子，对我说，这个给你吃。

对不起！再也不骂你了！

我生怕他后悔，立刻拿起来拆封，塞了一串进嘴里。

几天的相处下来，我觉得他人还不错，和我想象中的宇智波带土形象不太一样，便向他表达了心中的疑惑。他问我那你觉得他应该怎么样？我说凶神恶煞，要么就像大蛇丸一样是个变态……反正不是什么好东西。

确实。他说。确实不是什么好东西。

听他在那自己骂自己，我反倒有些愧疚了。想了想，只好匀出一份丸子递过去让他冷静冷静。可他却像是打开了话匣子一样，跟我聊了许多四战时期的事，包括他如何潜入某个公司高层，凭借深厚的洗脑功力将它一手打造为自己的传销组织、洗脑他人者终被洗脑，他想完成的一个叫“月之眼”的计划终为他人做嫁衣……这些故事里夹杂着大量的人命与血肉，而促成这一切的战犯先生确实是罄竹难书。但相对的，他的实力也毋庸置疑。虽然我是不明白为什么会给这样危险的犯人特别优待，让他能逃离关押地牢的命运，但他偏偏像看穿了我的想法似的嗤笑一声，声音沙哑地问我：

“你会把炸弹放在家里的地下室吗？”

我恍然大悟，赞叹道：

“您对自我定位的认知还真是相当清晰。”

他又笑了一下，应该是听出了我的嘲讽，但没接我的话。

想了想，我还是忍不住问了一个冒昧的问题：

“您为什么要发起四战呢？”

问出这句话的时候，我其实做好了得不到回答的准备，毕竟这个问题太敏感，我还是愿意同他和平共处，不愿惹他不高兴。不过战犯先生似乎并不在意，只是告诉我，是为了重要的人。

“什么人呢？”我问。

“死人。”他说。

“这很蠢。”我评价。他又补充：“和活着的人。”

什么嘛，这不就相当于什么也没说？于是我问他：“你觉得值吗？”

他沉默了一会儿才道：“价值是相对的。”我便换了种问法：“那你后悔吗？”

他不再说话了，若有所思地摆弄着手里的筷子。

气氛有些尴尬，我想他应当是不想再聊下去，便打算离开。谁知刚转过身，他却突然叫住了我：

“喂，小子。”

我回过头，他坐在窗下的阴影里，眼睛诡异地透出一抹红色的光：

“你身边没有重要的人吗？”

“有吧，朋友什么的……”

“不是这种。”他打断我，“比这还要……”

我没听懂他的话，只觉得他今天有些神神叨叨，不过也不好说什么，毕竟是我先挑起的话题。叹了口气，我只好回应道：

“我只是一名孤儿罢了，没有什么关系亲密、需要牵挂的人，六代目大人当时也是看中这点才把我选进暗部的。”

想了想，我又说：“如果非要说有什么重要的人……那大概是六代目大人吧。”

“哦？”

他露出了稍微感兴趣的表情。

“毕竟暗部都是他的狗啊。”我振振有词，“他给我发工资，养活我，作为生存来源对我来说当然再重要不过了吧！”

战犯先生哑然失笑，给出了和我一模一样的评价：“蠢东西。”

“彼此彼此。”我道。

此后，我们又恢复了正常的送餐关系，很少再交谈。中间某一日，我突然被告知得到了为期三日的假期，于是我瘫在家里打了三天游戏。第四天，我照常领了配餐去找他，过去以后竟然发现他十分少见地蹲在门外，正试图用一把很小的刀劈开干柴。那只是一把水果刀，自然无法胜任这种工作，所以他只是在一点一点地试图磨开那些枯枝，动作机械死板，非常神经质。更奇怪的是，他的手竟然十分不稳，刀刃一不小心滑开，切到了他扶着柴火的左手。我吃了一惊，连忙放下篮子上前，他似乎没有注意到我，像感觉不到疼痛似的，只是呆呆地凝视着伤口涌出的血。

“你在干什么？”我掏出医疗包里的绷带帮他处理起来，“劈柴干嘛？”

他缓缓地侧过头看向我，面无表情，通红的双眼里有着诡谲的纹路。我吓了一跳，壮着胆子道：

“你、你怎么了……”

他动了动嘴唇，一开始似乎发不出声音，过了好一会儿才道：

“……冷。”

现在可是五月啊。我感到奇怪，但他的手十分冰凉，确实不是正常的温度。警卫部大概搜走了他身上所有的危险利器，导致他不得不倚靠一支水果刀去劈柴生火。我问他，冷怎么不开暖气？他不答，只是反复地说，冷。

好吧。我叹了一口气，平时扶老奶奶过马路的精神又在此时不合时宜地发挥起来。帮他包扎好后，我从卷轴里摸出了一把柴刀，给他劈了柴、生了火，把饭塞到他手里。他坐在火堆边机械地咀嚼着，似乎没有和我说话的意思。虽然我乐于助人，但在工作上也算有分寸。尽管他今天的状态十分不正常，但我认为这不在我的管辖范围内，便起身离开了。

第二天再过来时，他似乎恢复了常态，冷淡地靠在窗边看书。左手包扎着，对我爱答不理。奇怪的是，之后的几天，但凡我能与他碰上面，都会发现他左手仍包着绷带，甚至隐隐透着血迹，可那伤口并不算非常深……第五天，我实在忍不住了，叫住他问道，伤口还没好吗？

“您真是乐善好施。”他的嘴巴一贯很毒，“没好，但不关你的事。”

行吧。我点点头，也不打算继续做多管闲事的人。

这天又是周末，我送完饭去火影楼交周报，被通知说火影大人请我去办公室喝茶。我心想难道是上次拿他的卡多刷了一份红豆糕被发现，到了现场才发现并非如此。我在火影室门外碰到了另外两位暗部同僚，正是我的队长与副队长，而办公室里，除了懒洋洋的六代目，还有他的头牌军师奈良鹿丸。鹿丸大人似乎正在与六代目争论些什么，我们敲门进去的时候，他非常生气地喊道：

“……正是因为知道这件事的只有我们啊！”

注意到我们进来，他很快住了口，朝六代目丢下一句：“请您自己看着办吧，佐助也快要回来了。”便匆匆离开了房间。

六代目似乎拿他有些没办法，脸上挂着无可奈何的微笑，等鹿丸大人带上门，立刻悄悄地对我们说：

“大概是昨天做错什么又被手鞠骂了吧，火气好大……唉，可怜的中年已婚男！”

——这里唯一的一个中年男是您才对吧！

我在面具后面不遗余力地无声吐槽。六代目无法看穿我的心理活动，同我的两位队长打了招呼，通知我们，从今天起，由我们队专门负责他的个人安全，简单来说，就是担任影卫。

“鸢君，”他点了我的名字，“你目前在执行的那项任务可以暂停了，请把注意力转移到新任务上来吧。”

“是。”我单膝跪地，向主人表示服从。

交代完毕，两位队长便离开了火影室，我却没有跟上去。六代目朝我笑笑：

“还有什么疑问吗？”

踌躇了一会儿，我还是决定把战犯先生的近况向六代目说明。我告诉他，前两天他的精神状况很奇怪，此外，虽然右边身体的恢复能力非常恐怖，但左边身体的愈合速度甚至连普通人都不如。六代目听完后，并没有显出惊讶的神情。他静静地看了我好一会儿，目光非常复杂。很久，我才听到他轻声说：

“鸢君真是善良呢。”

我立刻意识到自己可能多管闲事了，低下头便要请罪。可他却摆摆手，告诉我这件事他会去处理。正要告退，他却突然叫住了我，问道：

“你觉得他如何呢？”

“什么？”我愣了一下，随即意识到他指的是谁。经过这些日子片刻的相处，即使史书与传言将那个人描述得恶贯满盈，但我却始终难以将他与众人口中那只穷凶极恶的罗刹联系在一起……但作为一个缄默的影子、火影大人的随从，我该表达出自己真正的想法吗？

六代目只是看着我。

“不是好人。”最终我这么说，“但……也不算坏人。”

六代目没有说话。

“好。”半晌，他朝我微笑了一下，“请回吧。”

我没有看懂他眼里的情绪。

担任火影大人的私人影卫不是一件轻松的差事。当他在木叶时，我们通常还算清闲，但作为领导难免有一些需要外出访问的工作，这时候就要求我们必须全神贯注，以防不怀好心的人为非作歹。

不过最近六代目似乎没有需要离村的活动，我所要做的也只是帮他守守门跑跑腿罢了，每天来来往往的都是一些熟面孔。财务科仍旧没有回来，可怜的火影大人被工作压迫得不成人形，连我看了都想心生同情。直到这一天，火影室来了一个稍显特殊的客人，引起了我的注意。

宇智波佐助敲门的时候，我正潜伏在火影室的天花板夹层里。这里非常逼仄，只能半趴着，很难受。他身上披着一件灰扑扑的袍子，开门见山，往六代目的桌上扔了一沓文件，接着开始汇报他在外的见闻。他说话毫不拖泥带水，思维非常清晰。通过他们的对话，我发现虽然是和平时期，外部似乎也不如大多数人想得一般安宁。他们谈到了各国的几位高层，宇智波佐助说：

“总之，还是那件事。”

六代目大人罕见地皱了皱眉，露出一个有些头痛的表情：

“上次会议起草的协定呢？”

“看来有些人并不把联盟放在眼里。”宇智波佐助说，“撕破了人皮都是饿狼，怎么可能让你独占这块肥肉，况且又是这么珍贵的素材……”

六代目作了一个打住的手势，问：

“他们想如何？”

言语一向直截了当的宇智波佐助忽然顿住了，他看了看六代目，似乎犹豫了一会儿，才回答：

“像最初那样。”

“最初？”

“按一审结果来。”宇智波佐助说，“得不到就毁掉，大概是这么想的吧。至于理由，说的是仍然存在不稳定因素，潜在隐患太大……”

“无稽之谈！”六代目把文件摔在桌子上。我吓了一跳，这还是我第一次见到他生气。但很快，他便意识到自己的情绪不对，立刻控制下来。宇智波佐助看着他，不怕死地又添了把火：

“第一次检查的时候大蛇丸说了什么，你总不会不记得吧？”

六代目冷冷地看着他。

“最多五年。”宇智波佐助对这刀锋般的眼神毫不动容，“现在已经三年了吧，而且他不是给你留——”

六代目打断了他的话：

“——佐助君。”

宇智波佐助闭上嘴，沉默地站在原地。两人对视了一眼，我听到六代目轻声喊了我的名字：

“鸢君。”

宇智波佐助的视线瞬间锁定了我藏身的那截天花板——不得不说，不愧同出一脉，他和战犯先生在某些方面确实非常相似，比如这鹰隼般锋利的双眼。我顶着本村头牌战力的目光翻身下来，来不及疑惑他是何时发现我的藏身处，就听六代目温和地说：

“请替我送佐助君出去吧。”

我点点头，向宇智波佐助作出一个“请”的手势。那个男人看了我一眼，转过身，我替他打开门，他便随着我一起离开了火影室。

他同我下了楼，一路无言，似乎在思索些什么，但我能感觉到，他的目光始终牢牢地定在我身上，使我全程如芒在背。好在我们走得很快，不一会儿便抵达了门口。我松了一口气，刚想与他告别，他却喊住了我：

“喂。”

愣了半秒，我意识到他在叫我，这与战犯先生相同的语气真是令人十分不爽，于是我说：“第一，我不叫喂……”

“你叫什么不重要。”他非常不礼貌地打断了我的话，“你知道血继界限吗？”

我感到莫名其妙，认为他在质疑我的知识水平，便道：“我好歹也是堂堂正正从学校毕业的！”

他冷漠地看了我一眼，眼神有些不可言喻，像是不屑。但他没有说什么，只是道：

“那么，你了解幻术吗？”

“有一定了解吧，不算深。”我道，“阁下有何指教？”

“你对幻术的抵御程度如何？”

哦？我来了劲儿，心想他可算是问到点子上了。毫不谦虚地说，我天生对幻术有着比常人更高的耐受度，在经过暗部的特殊训练后，对这种伎俩的抵抗能力已经达到了一个非常高的地步。但站在我面前的可是写轮眼的唯二拥有者之一呀，我是万万不敢贸然自夸的，于是我咳嗽一声，客套道：

“一般吧，也就毕业时这门课拿了年级第一……”

可惜的是，宇智波佐助对我的无形装逼熟视无睹，自顾自道：

“许多血继界限的拥有者，在幻术的造诣上比普通人拥有更高的上限，”他停顿了一下，“在面对他们时，你认为你又有几成胜算呢？”

什么意思？

我皱了皱眉，终于后知后觉地发现他的话里似乎暗藏玄机。血继界限、幻术……他想表达什么？未及我琢磨透，宇智波佐助突然迈近两步，闪电般地伸手按住了我的肩膀。我一惊，条件反射要扭身后撤，可独臂并未影响他的力道，他的手仍如铁钳般牢固。我挣脱不得，抬眼看到一颗血红的眼珠近在咫尺，六芒星的纹路飞速旋转起来。我眼睁睁地看着宇智波佐助伸手穿透我的脑子，在真实的剧痛里从中捞出走马灯般的记忆，不紧不慢地翻阅起来。

我迸发出一声绝望的嘶吼，宇智波佐助松手放开了我。他好整以暇地站在我面前，而我惊魂未定，额角流下豆大的汗珠，诧异而恐惧地瞪视着他。他道：

“这只是基础的用法，”他道，“查看记忆，对于我们写轮眼拥有者来说非常简单……”

“——你想干什么！”我的声音是哑的，“这是火影楼……”

难道没有人发现他的所作所为吗？我反应过来，迅速环视四周，可人群来来往往，竟无一人注意到这里。宇智波佐助笑了——天哪，他为什么连笑起来都这么的可恶：

“不会有人发现的。”他状似贴心地解释，“离我碰你到现在只过了五秒。”

我倒退一步。他说：

“不仅仅是查看记忆，高阶的血继界限拥有者，甚至能够……改变你的记忆。”

他到底想表达什么？

我的脑子有些混乱。宇智波佐助究竟在暗示我什么？我的记忆被篡改过？我自诩记忆力不错，从上周食堂晚饭的菜色到五岁孤儿院同谁打过架都能记得一清二楚，十几年的记忆未曾出现任何断层。况且我只是一名普普通通的战争遗孤，一年前刚升上上忍，三个月前进入暗部，有什么值得那些了不起的高阶幻术使用者对我下手呢……我戒备地看着宇智波佐助，如果不是知道他是六代目的学生、九尾人柱力最好的朋友，知道他这几年为村里作出的努力，我几乎都要怀疑他是否心存异念了。

“……您这是什么意思？”我问道。

宇智波佐助仍然保持那副在我看来非常欠扁的样子，静静地凝视着我。我被看得浑身不自在，下意识往后挪了一点点，他却冷哼一声，再次开口了：

“卡卡西真是可怜。”他说，“暗部的素质一届不如一届……木叶已经缺人到这种地步了吗？”

什么呀！我这才意识到他原来在嘲讽我，不禁有些恼怒。可他却仗着我打不过他，把我从头到脚地嘲讽了一番，甚至没有放过我面具的品味，用他的话来说，是“一如既往的差”——神经病啊这是后勤部随机发货的——我刚想还嘴，他就冷笑一声使用瞬身之术消失了，独留我气急败坏地站在原地。我不禁想起战犯先生，心想这两人的确是亲戚，嘴贱程度真是不相上下。

可他……

我无法欺骗自己，因为我非常明显地知道之前的那些话就是冲着我来的，而突然的转折只是他试图掩饰真实意图的幕布。我模糊地感觉到，宇智波佐助确实想向我传递些东西，可这些东西究竟是什么呢……

我想不明白。

总体而言，除了这次意外，我在六代目身边做影卫的日子还是非常轻松的。我甚至在他的默许下，把他办公室书柜最底层的色///情小说全都翻出来看了一遍。为此，我的队长在换班时找到我，在火影室外严肃地和我就上班摸鱼问题谈了一次话，但被六代目撞见了，他首先帮着队长批评了我，然后指使队长去吃中饭，最后偷偷地对我说：

“没事，你想看全套我借给你。男孩子嘛，这个年纪……”

他做出一个“我懂的”的表情。

你懂什么啊！

为了表明自己不愿与他同流合污，我严肃地拒绝了六代目，表示自己向来认真对待工作，不干这种藏污纳垢的事。可惜下午我就开始后悔了，我蹲在老地方百无聊赖，只好透过缝隙观察火影室。六代目是火影室唯一一个会动的生物，我只能偷窥他每天在做什么、会不会偷懒，可惜的是，火影的工作忙到超乎我的想象，有的时候，六代目几乎能一天十二个小时坐在座位上不挪窝。他的肩膀与颈椎偶尔会发酸，便叫我的名字，我听话地跃下去，力度适中地帮他按摩。

他和我的关系实在是非常好。听孤儿院的嬷嬷说，我是由六代目资助的第一位孤儿，因此感情可能确实深一些。不过六代目一向平易近人，我也并不认为这些举动有什么特殊。

说起来，六代目这些年资助了不少孤儿，本人应该是挺喜欢小孩的，可他却迟迟没有考虑要一个自己的孩子。我问过他，他只是说暂时没有合适的时机，我便问是没有喜欢的人吗？六代目不答话，半晌笑眯眯地说小孩子不要操心大人的事。

实在是个怪人。

但我也知道，这些话以前问问不算越界，如今作为暗部，我不应当去打听上司的私事。好在这无聊的日子很快便结束了，这周五，六代目大人似乎需要外出，我作为影卫自然也得随行。也就是这天，我再次见到了战犯先生。

时逾一个月的会面并不如我想的一般和谐，事实上，我压根没见到战犯先生的面。清晨五点半，我们便同六代目从村里出发，到达禁地的时候，周围已经聚集了不少人，许多人都很面生，戴着村里研究所的工牌。他们三三两两地聚集在那栋熟悉的小木屋旁，看到六代目来了，几名暗部上前，向六代目请示，是否能将战犯先生带出来。

六代目点了点头，自己率先进了屋子。过了很久，他们抬出了一只大约两米的箱子，上面封着密密麻麻的符咒，看起来非常沉重。箱子里传来一点不安分的动静，六代目走在旁边，抬手敲了敲箱壁，说了些什么，里面逐渐安宁下来。

目的地是距离村子百来公里的一处研究所，待我们抵达，已经接近正午。或许是因为六代目的缘故，交涉不算繁琐，一行人鱼贯而入，那些研究员直奔岗位而去，而六代目与暗部们则带着箱子继续往里走，进入了最里面的一间实验室，由六代目亲手打开了箱子。

战犯先生躺在里面。

他躺在里面，双目紧闭，两只手被牢牢拷住，脸色不太好看，不知道是不是睡着了。六代目看了他一会儿，蹲下去伸手拍拍他的脸，他皱了一下眉，没有睁开眼，但估计是醒着的。确认他无碍后，六代目便毫无留恋地起身准备离开。可仅仅是刚扭过身还没站起来，战犯先生迅速地睁开了眼，大声叫道：

“喂！”

六代目起身的动作停顿了一下，很快便顺势蹲了回去，摆出一副公式化的笑脸，笑眯眯地问道：

“怎么了呢？”

战犯先生看起来很不高兴：“又这样？”

“嗯？”六代目说，“这么多次了，我以为你已经很熟悉流程……”

“真是仁慈。”战犯先生冷笑一声，“滚吧。”

六代目借坡下驴，立即起身出去了。

战犯先生的脸很黑。

这两人怎么回事……我直觉不对，却收到六代目命令，由我们小组看守战犯先生。他从箱子里坐起来，手仍然拷着，看起来十分无聊地靠坐在原地，望着天花板不知在想什么。过了一会儿，他突然喊道：“我饿了。”

我和队长对视一眼，立刻去请示了六代目。后者似乎在同研究员谈什么重要的东西，听到我的话只是漫不经心地一挥手，告诉我二楼有食堂。我只好吭哧吭哧地去找所谓的食堂，最后从一个红发眼镜女的手里获得了一份看起来非常一般的盒饭，又捧着盒饭回去复命。

战犯先生仍然坐在箱子里，左腿随意地伸开，右腿屈着，被拷住的双手架在膝盖上省力，右手手指不耐烦地叩打着膝盖骨。他好像对周遭的环境十分无所谓，但又有什么令他非常不满。不过我无暇顾忌罪犯的情绪，只打算履行自己的职责。他面无表情地看着我打开盒饭，挖出一勺茄子，递到他嘴边，就差说一句“啊——”。

战犯先生岿然不动，而我也很坚持地举着勺子。僵持了一分钟，战犯先生终于吐了四个字：

“你干什么？”

我很惊讶：“你不是饿了吗？”

他看着我，犹如在看一个智障；我看着他，仿佛在看一名白痴。

“你这样没法吃吧。”我看着他的双手，劝导道，“趁我还愿意屈尊喂你，你还是赶紧……”

他打断了我的话：

“叫卡卡西来。”

“啊？”

他又重复了一遍，字正腔圆，吐词清晰，理直气壮：

“不要你，我要卡卡西。”

你有病吧！

我立马想把饭盒摔在他脸上。可我只是一个职场新人，万万是不敢如此对待这样的重要囚犯的，于是我只能放下饭碗继续去请示上级。

六代目还在同研究员交谈，听了我的汇报，竟然没让我和战犯先生哪凉快上哪儿呆着，反倒是思忖了一下，让我先回去，说他一会儿就过来处理。

得到命令，我自然也松了口气，心想总算不用去伺候难搞的战犯先生，不过我也不愿回去继续直面他的冰块脸，便同队长打了个招呼，偷偷潜进通风管道趴下。这位置恰好对着战犯先生的脸，不过他似乎没发现我，还是坐在那只木箱子里。

过了好一会儿，六代目终于过来了。他先是站在门口吩咐了队长几句话，队长与剩下的几名队员便离开了房间，到外面去待命了。我觉得自己蹲在这儿不太好，但贸然闯出去显然也十分尴尬，只好隔着通风口的铁网观察他们。进退两难间，六代目走到了战犯先生的对面，战犯先生抬起眼看着他，目光毫不畏惧。两人对峙半晌，六代目忽然叹了口气，走到战犯先生旁边席地坐下，问道：

“又怎么了？”

战犯先生认为他明知故问，目光不由得带上一丝挑衅。他扬起下巴指了一下那份快冷掉的盒饭，找茬道：

“你下属就给我吃这个。”

……我确实没想到他居然还会告黑状——好你个宇智波带土啊我真是看错你了！六代目大人啊快告诉他爱吃吃不吃滚！在我气愤填膺到几乎要破网而出时，六代目居然默默拿起那份盒饭，轻声说：

“没办法呀，这里只有这个了，忍忍吧。”

什么呀！我怀疑自己耳朵和眼睛同时出了问题——火影大人在亲手伺候一名罪犯？可六代目偏偏像是想继续打击我的三观一般，挖起一勺蒸蛋送到了战犯先生嘴边，碰了碰他的嘴唇，大概是示意他张嘴，可战犯先生仍是苦大仇深地看着他，然后“哼”了一声，扭开头不合作了。

——这是什么傲娇的展开啊！我开始怀疑自己是不是中了幻术。六代目举了一会儿勺子，见战犯先生仍是不理他，放下手无奈地又叹了口气：

“带土……”

战犯先生这才肯稍微回过头，仍是一脸不情愿的样子，那略显委屈又凶狠的卖萌表情配上他半张脸的疤看起来非常的违和。但六代目的眼神居然动摇了一下，战犯先生显然也注意到了，他迅速抓住了这个机会，粗声粗气地慢悠悠开腔：

“让我吃也不是不可以……”

六代目重振旗鼓，又举起了勺子。可战犯先生拨开了勺子，凑近六代目，磨蹭半晌，眼神乱飞，酝酿了好一会儿，脸可疑地红了：

“……你过来，先亲我一下。”

？？？

我人傻了。

嘴上说着让六代目自己献吻，战犯先生的身体倒很是诚实地先凑了过去。他们隔得非常近，交错的呼吸几乎能拍打到彼此脸上。这是一个十分危险的距离，如果对方愿意，即使只有普通下忍的水平，他们都能轻易要了彼此的命。我有些紧张地注视着下方的一举一动，生怕战犯先生突然黑化暴起。但什么也没发生，六代目并没有如他所愿，只是沉默地看着他。

僵持间，战犯先生反倒是像等不及了一般“啧”了一声，拽着六代目的领子固定好，用牙齿咬下他的面罩，吧唧一声亲在他的嘴角——这是何等迅速又熟练的偷袭啊，甚至通过巧妙的借位挡住了六代目的脸，使我无缘一窥面罩下的风采。

可此时此刻，我已经没有心情去关心六代目的脸究竟长什么样了。我震惊地看着六代目一动不动地让他亲够，在战犯先生的手摸向不该摸的地方时不动声色地避开。他们拉开一小段距离，六代目把面罩重新拉好，若无其事地问他，现在满意了吗？

像是演员揭开面具，方才脸红心跳的少女模样顷刻消失，战犯先生冷冷地看着他：

“没有。”

“那你自己吃吧，”六代目说着要放下碗筷，“我帮你挪个凳子过来放碗，虽然被绑住吃相会难堪一点，但是反正这里也没别人吧。”

他说完就要付诸行动。可战犯先生却喊道：卡卡西……

“这是第几次实验了？”他问。

六代目搬凳子的手顿了一下，很快又行动起来：“谁记得清呢？”

战犯先生靠回箱子，像陷入了回忆，呓语一般地说：“真的很痛苦啊……”

六代目大人没有说话，他自顾自道：

“我数着呢……三年了，周而复始的生活，情非所愿的人生，像发条一样被人扭住咔哒咔哒地走……那天你的学生来看我了，那个漩涡鸣人，”战犯先生侧过头看他，“他居然跑来问我你最近为什么精神不振……真好呀卡卡西，有这么关心你的学生……”

六代目打断了他的话：

“然后呢？”

“然后？”战犯先生哈哈一笑，“然后我当然告诉他我什么都不知道了……一个被囚禁在50平米不到的小屋、三年没踏足外部的忍界罪人，又怎么会知道伟大的六代目火影因什么而烦恼呢……况且我和你可是仇人，知道你过得不舒坦，我可是开心得连饭都能多吃下两碗呀！”

“是吗？”六代目似乎不为所动，将凳子与碗筷在战犯先生面前依次摆好，“那就请您先把这份解决掉……”

啪——

饭盒堪堪放稳，被人一巴掌直接掀翻。距离实在太近，里面的汤汁与食材溅到了来不及躲避的六代目大人身上，将他雪白的御神袍泼脏了一大块，我目瞪口呆。而始作俑者战犯先生的眼神已经不仅仅是用冰冷能形容的了，那是犹如冰川般的威压，虽然仰视着六代目，可那股关于死亡的、无法抗衡的气魄几乎化为实体，让他在气势上更胜一筹，即使是离他很远的我都禁不住打了个哆嗦。可被这股目光压迫着的六代目竟只是拉起袍子看了看，眉头都没皱一下，只是轻声说：

“这样的话你吃什么呢？”

战犯先生冷笑一声：

“真是恶心啊卡卡西，为什么要这么惺惺作态？这里只有我们。你明明也知道拥有白绝体的我根本就不需要进食吧。”

六代目的脸上仍未显出任何情绪。但战犯先生却并不打算就此放过他：

“你什么时候变得这么虚伪了？小时候的你虽然讨厌，但也比不上现在恶心。知道我有多恶心你吗卡卡西？还记得我们以前在雾隐村见到的那堆地下室的烂肉吗……在我眼里你和它们没什么区别，最近简直是到了看到你就想反胃的地步啊。”

“你呢？”战犯先生嘴角仍挂着恶意的笑。我从没听过他一次性说这么多话，而他也仿佛能从羞辱六代目这件事本身获得快感一般滔滔不绝，“你看到我是不是也会觉得很恶心？你小时候多讨厌我啊，经历了这么多以后——我们都不要装了好不好？那些大名、你的顾问、民间的流言蜚语都对你说了些什么？你难道忘了你的身份吗？喂，卡卡西，杀了我如何，反正我也只有两——”

“闭嘴。”

一直默不作声的六代目忽然一步上前，捡起地上的饭盒，胡乱舀起一勺残余的剩饭，另一只手强行卡住战犯先生的下颌，逼迫他张开嘴。诡异的是，战犯先生竟毫无反抗地任他把那一勺饭囫囵塞进了嘴里。他的眼神非常复杂，但因为嘴里塞了饭说不了话。六代目狠狠地卡着他的脸颊，指套外裸露的手指骨节处泛着青色，显然用了极大的力气。他看着战犯先生，声音低沉而极富震慑力：

“……那么就请继续吧，我不会杀你，你也杀不了我，就请带着对我的恶心与憎恨继续活下去吧。只要心怀情感——不，恨意，无论如何都能活着，不是吗？就像你过往的二十多年那样……继续恨我吧！”

六代目倏然松开手，战犯先生笨重地倒了回去，砸到箱壁发出一声巨响。他面色铁青，维持不住坐姿，嗫嚅了一下嘴唇却什么声音也发不出来。六代目愣了一下，很快扑下去按住了战犯先生的左半身，低声问：

“又动不了了？”

此刻的战犯先生无法给他回答，六代目便头也不抬地喊了我的名字。我迅速地翻下去，看到战犯先生左右身子的交界处，右边白色的筋络正呈枝条状向左方蔓延，模样甚是可怖。六代目将战犯先生小心扶稳，然后对我发出指令，让我去找负责人。

我立刻去了前面的房间，很快，一群研究员匆匆赶来，我被他们挤出屋子。队长告诉我可以和二队换班，我便做了交接，决定去食堂解决一下午饭。但到了二楼，那个红发的眼镜女却不知所踪，我只好漫无目的地在研究所里逛起来，希望能找到她。

这间研究所非常大，也很冷清，看起来像是根本没几个人。当然，我也是知道规矩的，那些紧闭的房门我不会去乱碰——鬼知道里面有些什么看了就要掉脑袋的机密文件。但当我走到二楼尽头时，却发现最里面一间接近五米高的大门虚掩着，里面透出幽暗的光亮，好奇心作祟，我试着推了推，它却一下子打开了——呈现在我面前的是遥无止境的幽深走廊，旁边竖起一排排巨大的培养皿，绿色的营养液里泡着白色的器脏，看起来和战犯先生右边身子的材质有些像。

“你好。”

身后突然传来人声。我吓了一跳，连忙回过头，发现一个奇怪的人形生物站在我背后。之所以称呼它为人形生物，是因为我分不清它的性别。它披着一头柔顺的长发，皮肤苍白，五官阴柔，琥珀般的竖瞳一眨不眨地盯着我，看起来却如同毒药般美丽。它有着非常诡异的气质，这种气质并不像人类，更像某种冰凉的冷血动物。硬要说像什么，那自然便是——蛇。

大蛇丸。

我认出了他。他垂着双手站在我身后，与我一同注视着面前一排排巨大的器皿。我打了个寒颤，觉得这地方有些奇怪，只想快点离开。他却又同我搭话了：

“我认识你，鸢君。”

我愣了一下，不知道这样的大人物为什么知道我这个无名小卒的名字。他却问：“你今年多大了？”

“15。”我老老实实回答。

“喔……”他沉思了一下，似乎在回忆些什么，然后说，“啊，差不多。”

“……什么呀。”我不太喜欢别人在我面前自说自话，不禁有些烦躁。他却抬手示意我稍安勿躁，又道：

“您见过那位宇智波带土了吗？”

又是他。我想，实在有些不耐烦，不明白最近怎么经常有人同我谈他，又吞吞吐吐犹犹豫豫，话也说不清楚，便没好气地说：

“熟得很！”

“哦？”这回他倒是有些意外，对我道，“他都同你说过些什么？”

“我没必要要告诉你吧。”

他笑了，没有被冒犯的恼怒，反倒是点点头：

“那么，他跟你谈过他的过去吗？”

“不就是些为非作歹的恶事。”我道，“善恶终有报，天道好轮回。他身上充分体现了这个道理，说到底，尽是些俗套的东西罢了。”

话刚落音，大蛇丸却笑了起来。我有些不爽，问他，你笑什么？

“看来他只跟你讲了很少的一部分。”

“什么？”

“没有什么天生的恶人……”大蛇丸这么说，“鸢君，你身边有重要的人吗？”

“我是孤儿，是暗部。”我毫不犹豫地回答，“没有。”

他用审视的目光看着我：“你们确实不一样。”

“谁？”我已经说烦了。

“没什么。”他摆摆手，突然岔开了话题，“鸢君相信轮回吗？”

“我是无神论者。”

“真巧，我也是。”大蛇丸这么说，“但世上总有一些东西能突破现有科学的认知……如果这世上有轮回，你认为人还会和上辈子有着相同的性格、作出相同的决定吗？”

这是个蠢问题。但我仍然回答道：

“不可能，这些都得受环境影响，没有任何人的人生能一模一样。”

“你很聪明。”

“只是基础常识吧。”

他抬起头注视着培养皿，一时没有说话。我不想同他多聊，正打算离开，他却再度叫住了我：

“你听过查克拉分裂吗？”

什么？我皱了皱眉，摇头道：

“没有”

“和轮回转世非常像，但更容易以科学的方式解答。”他说，“那么鸢君，假如在同一个世上有着不同年龄的你，你们有着相同的经历和过往，只是局限于年龄段，掌握的记忆有所区别，那么你认为，你们还会做出相同的决定……或者说，爱上同一个人吗？”

我没有说话。

我感到烦透了。

每一个人、每一个人——宇智波佐助、大蛇丸、六代目……甚至是宇智波带土。他们似乎都在向我暗示着什么，但我真的不能理解、也不想去理解那些话背后的意义。我对我目前的生活非常满意，不希望有任何人、任何事来打破这份平静，即使这后面或许藏着一个滔天的秘密。

我不是一个好奇心很重的人。

于是我对大蛇丸说：“爱不爱的，有意义吗？”

“都已经是两个人了，过着不同的人生了，为什么还要去爱同一个人？”我说，“烦死了，真的烦死了，放过那个人吧，他做错了什么呀，让正常人去爱他不好吗！”

我又补充：“爱真的没什么意思，也没什么意义，废物才会为了虚无缥缈的爱去做傻事。如果世上真有另外一个我这么干，我一定会亲手把他杀掉。这样的废物怎么能是我……垃圾桶才该是他的归宿！”

返程时，战犯先生仍被装在那只特制的木箱里，由三组暗部一同护送回木叶。六代目要事缠身，只呆了一天便回去了。五影会谈临近，他近日异常繁忙，为此不得不以火影的名义紧急召回了财务科，随后便是与各国特使大大小小的会议。六代目在位三年，应付这些事有一套自己的方法，总体来说还是游刃有余。

部分并不需要影卫回避的会议里，我们难免会旁听到一些会议内容。那些顾问与特使或多或少都谈论到了战犯先生的处置问题，虽然六代目平时懒洋洋的挺不正经，真正做事来倒是有条不紊，像条八面玲珑的老狐狸，几句话便将他们挡了回去。不过随着造访的特使增多，这件事被提出得愈发频发，也更加严肃，即使是六代目也显得疲于应对。最终，在五影会谈上，关于宇智波带土的处置由土影作为议案正式提起，也得到了雷影、水影的附议，只有与火之国利益基本一致的风影持保留意见，但以他的态度来看，显然是不反对这项议案的。

议案在会谈没有得到一致通过，但这并不意味这件事就能暂且搁置。此后，六代目开始频繁地外出，出席大名间的会议，分身乏术时，鹿丸便会替他参加。这位首席参谋官的态度理智而明确——他同意那项议案。

“可以修改一些款项，对我们来说其实非常有利，”参谋官这么说，仿佛在谈论一件商品，“战后仅三年，诞生英雄的木叶他们理论上无从下手，但往后……”

他没有把话说完，也不需要说完。衡量和平年代政治水平的砝码已经不止武力，对此，一手促成如今繁荣木叶的六代目比谁都清楚。

见六代目不答话，参谋官犹豫了一会儿，又道：

“那天大蛇丸说了吧，他的身体……”

六代目非常缓慢地摇了摇头，制止了他往下的话语。

我蹲在公寓楼的对面，透过卧室没拉上的窗帘，看着六代目静静地凝视着床头。成为火影后，他以独身为理由一直没搬家，仍住在那个小小的单身公寓里，我去过几次，知道床头一直摆着几个相框，但是从没仔细看过。

他在想什么呢？

我仍然尽职尽责地担任着影卫，看着六代目每天接待不同的来客，依旧保持着恰如其分的状态，时时刻刻端庄得体。但我却莫名的清楚，他现在的样子非常不对劲，硬要说，像是一张被拉满的弓，如果那些人不放手、他自己不放手……

“鸢君。”

这天并非我值班，半个月来首次获得了一天短暂的假期。正窝在家里打游戏，我就接到了六代目的电话。我觉得奇怪，按理说他应该去风之国参加了一项十分重要的会议，还带着他手下几名重要顾问，两天后才能回来，没想到居然有功夫给我打电话。我同他私下极少联系，工作上的事基本都是队长转交，因此我不禁有些疑惑，问他怎么了。

“我大概今晚回来。”他的语调和平时一样，亲切而温和，隐隐带着些笑意，听起来状态不错，“晚上留着肚子，我请你吃烤肉。”

我看了一眼窗外：“今天没下雪啊。”

“喂，不要曲解上司的好意啊。”

“一个吃拉面都要下属请客的人在说什么呢。”我道，“你这是黄鼠狼给鸡拜年……”

“你就说吃不吃吧，”六代目干脆利落地说，又拖长了调子，“如果我没弄错那个点甘栗甘应该还开着……”

我立马一个鲤鱼打挺从床上蹦跶起来，狗腿道：

“对不起对不起，我去村口接您。”

虽然常言道无功不受禄，但总体来说，其实我也不是很在意六代目究竟有何图谋，毕竟我身上也没有什么值得他打主意的地方，顶多是压迫我多加加班罢了，比起能从这只铁公鸡身上拔毛来说，这些都不值一提。

当日傍晚，我早早地蹲在了村口，等到接近八点，背后被人拍了一下，我回过头去，六代目披着白色的斗篷朝我“哟”了一声，他没穿火影袍也没戴御神帽，套着黑色的马甲，打扮成普普通通的上忍模样，看起来就像他还没就任似般亲切。我往后看了一下，除了暗部的几名同僚，却并未发现那些顾问的身影，正觉得奇怪，六代目说：

“也算有点要紧事吧，总之我先回来了。”

“那您还有空请我吃饭？”

“嘛，也不急于一时……”

我翻了个白眼。这次没戴面具，被他逮住了，我在被火影当街千年杀之前迅速溜进了甘栗甘。店主快打烊，我看了一眼菜单，觉得哪个都很好吃，向他投去征询的目光，谁知他竟然笑眯眯地说：

“点多少都可以哦。”

天呐，我简直要怀疑面前这个六代目到底是不是真货了。我打了个寒颤，觉得不能贪心，左思右想还是只要了一盒红豆糕，打算一会儿吃完烤肉解腻。

“再多拿一份吧。”六代目却这样对店主说，主动掏出了钱包。

事出反常必有妖，直到我们在烧肉Q坐下，我还是有些惴惴不安，唯恐他突然发难。但六代目却像没发觉一样自顾自地让我点单，甚至还要了一壶酒——当然，是他自己喝的。“未成年只配喝牛奶。”他这么说——席间甚至主动帮我烤肉，自己倒是吃的不多，只是一杯一杯地喝酒。

他奇特的快速吃饭法令我百思不得其解，即使是面对面也难以窥见他面罩下的真容。我盯着他，他让我吃，左手摸到面罩边缘，我还没看清呢，他的右手就在瞬间完成了抬起放下的动作，再一看酒杯已经空了。我叹了口气，只好放弃，便道：

“您今天心情不错呀，看来会议很顺利？”

六代目还是笑：

“马马虎虎吧。”

既然他这样说，那看来应该是不错的。不知为何，我的心跟着放宽了下来，便也更加放松地投入进了这顿难得的饕餮美味。可六代目似乎喝得确实有点多，拉着我硬要聊我以前的校园生活。我半天想不出个所以然，只好硬着头皮给他讲了几件在我看来都很枯燥的任务琐事。但六代目反而听得津津有味，追问了我许多细节，可我大脑被烤肉的香味熏得一片空白，什么都想不起来。最后被问得不耐烦，便夹起一片烤肉道：

“总是在问我，您难道没有校园生活嘛，也给我这个后辈讲讲啊！”

“啊，当然有的。”他微微地眯着眼，银色的睫毛在灯下泛着光，“嗯……我小时候是个天才，如果说你那会儿是normal或者hard模式，我应该是easy。”

“好啦好啦，都知道您是天才上忍！”我嘴里塞着肉，没空和他计较为啥这时候要显摆，只好随便敷衍。他也不以为意，只是道：

“我有一群朋友，人不错。可惜我那时候性格糟糕，能和他们平常相处，却没办法真正交心。”

“后来我经历了一些事，变得更孤僻。这群人里，一个吊车尾、一个女孩子和我分到了同一组，我和吊车尾谁也看不惯谁，经常为一点小事打起来，总是女孩子和老师来拉架。”

“您还有这么幼稚的时期呀。”我忍不住插话，在心里牢牢记下了这件事，打算以后拿出来嘲笑他。

“体谅一下吧，那时候我也才十岁出头啊。”六代目又喝了口酒，面罩外的皮肤泛起淡淡的粉色，“总而言之，我和他根本不是一类人，他爱哭，又爱迟到，容易热血上头，天天叫嚣着要当火影；我冷淡，以规矩为一切准则，任务第一，对大多事漠不关心……我们甚至连吃饭口味都不一样，他爱吃甜，我碰到甜食就想吐。”

……听起来就是个爱吃甜食的弱鸡啊。我默默地想。

“我们甚至会在餐桌上打起来……很奇怪吧，我算是个自控力不错的人，但碰到他……”六代目想了想，“可能还是和年龄有关系吧。”

“女孩子和老师总是在劝我们，但我们谁也听不进去，”六代目说，“鸡毛蒜皮的小事能让我们互掐一个钟头，最后整整一天谁也不理谁。我把他气哭过无数次，他一哭我就开心，但要装作还在生气，这样老师和女孩子过来我就能把锅甩给他。毕竟在大多数人眼里，我是更成熟的那一个，他们通常会相信我，而他哭起来话都说不清楚，自然也无从辩解。”

我啧啧称奇，没想到你个六代目慈眉善目小时候居然是个小恶魔，情不自禁地阴阳怪气道：

“这位仁兄摊上您也过于幸运了吧，我怎么不知道木叶还有这么一号人？”

“你知道的，”六代目柔声说，“你也认识他。”

我夹起一块烤肉：“谁呀？”

“宇智波带土。”

烤肉啪叽一声掉回盘里。六代目又说：

“确实，摊上我……”他十分认同似的点点头，“后来女孩子死了，老师——四代目——也死了，带土么——”

他喝干了最后一滴酒。

我想，六代目确实醉了。

炭火已经熄灭。烤盘上，几块我实在吃不下的猪肉泛着滑腻腻的油光。六代目托着脸庞，半趴在桌上一动不动地看着我，雪白的皮肤被暖色灯光衬得发红。我被他盯得浑身不自在，试探着喊了一声他的名字。他拖着长长的鼻音“嗯”了一声，眼睫毛颤了颤，好像在撒娇。

妈的。

明明只是个一把年纪的大叔，怎么——这样啊！我在心底哀嚎一声，不是很想承认自己一瞬间心跳加速的事实。而六代目倒像浑然不觉，那道柔和的目光还游离在我身上。他不说话，我说不出话，气氛一下子陷入了我单方面非常尴尬的境地。我想挪开视线，可眼睛像长了触手一样黏在他鬓边裸露出的一小块肌肤上。我好热，包间里怎么会这么热？

真的好白啊……我漫无边际地想。他真的快35岁了吗？35岁的人会是这样的吗？他为什么不结婚？打算什么时候结婚？有没有人喜欢他？他又喜欢什么样的人……我的思绪犹如一团乱麻，脑海里的问题天马行空般一个个闪过——可他真的好白呀，好白好白，像浸在水里的羊脂白玉，又像糯米捏成的麻薯……他身上是不是哪里都这样白？

我被自己的想法吓了一跳。

终于，他一个摇晃，趴在桌上不再动弹，看起来像是完全醉了。我坐了一会儿，叹了口气，想起今天是他说要请客，结果自己醉倒了还是得我来买单。我出去结了账，在老板关切的问候里背起六代目，告诉他我一个人来就行，接着踏上了前往六代目宿舍的路。

他不算轻，也绝对不重，放松下来以后全身都是软绵绵的，但隔着衣服也能蹭到精悍的肌肉线条。我想起在水之国见过的一尾鱼，银色的鳞片像铠甲一样披在表皮上，躯干不长不短，游起来迅捷而优雅，在水里划出长长的波纹。我觉得它很像他。

这会儿已经是深夜，离开商圈，大街小巷就显得冷清不少，到处都是静悄悄的，没了白日人声的喧嚣、车轮子滚动的轰鸣，一时竟显得有些寂寞。夜风与月光一起倾泻在我们身上，六代目银白的发丝蹭得我耳边很痒。他带着酒气的吐息很轻，是很糟糕的成年人社交的靡败味道，只要我一偏头就能闻到，但奇怪的是，我却一点都不觉得讨厌。

快走到他楼下的时候，六代目突然在我背上挣扎着要下来。我想他可能是想吐，便贴心地想将他带到路边的水沟旁去，但他却挣扎得很厉害，我只好将他放了下来。

“您不要吐在路中间啊……”我只好无奈地去搀扶这个醉鬼。可一转身我却愣住了——哪里来的什么醉鬼，六代目垂手站在原地，平静地、清醒地看着我，这目光和之前吃饭时不同，它很浅，也很深，像是在看我，却又像在看一个陌生人……来不及细想，六代目动了动双唇，道：“一直以来承蒙照顾了，鸢君。”

——什么？

他一掌劈在我的脖颈上。

我做了梦。

之所以知道这是梦，因为我清楚梦里这个人绝对不是我。他穿着品味奇怪的运动衣，搭配更加奇怪的橙色防风镜，对着一个短发的女孩子脸红，又转过头和一个银发的小孩吵架。那个银发的小孩看起来倒是非常眼熟，戴着面罩，很像六代目。

但六代目的嘴哪有这么毒呀——他三言两语就把防风镜气得话都说不出来，眼泪都在眼眶里转悠，要不是那个女孩还在旁边劝架，估计早就哭着上去和那个银发小男孩拼个你死我活了。伴随着抽噎声，我的眼前一片模糊，那个小女孩突然不见了，银发的小男孩转过头，左眼多了一道疤。

防风镜看着那道疤哭得吭哧吭哧的，颤颤巍巍地伸手想去摸。银发小男孩似乎嫌他吵，皱着眉，却开口安慰道：“没事的，哭包。”

防风镜“哇”了一声，彻头彻尾地被惹哭了。

“你还要不要去救琳了？”银发小男孩不耐烦地踢了一下地上的石子，摸出一只医疗包，“我包扎好前你快哭完。”

防风镜抽搭着伸手：“我、我来帮你……”

对方“啧”了一声，显然不信任防风镜的手艺，不过还是把医疗包递了过去。最后眼泪糊在绷带上，脑后的结打得歪歪扭扭。银发小男孩却没有抱怨什么，站起来说，走吧。

防风镜没有动——我没有动。

那是他为我在身体上留下的东西、失去的东西。防风镜这么想、我这么想。我送给他什么，才能把这道痕迹掩去、这只窟窿填满呢……

我递给他一颗红色的珠子。

醒来时，我闻到了一股木头的芬芳。空气非常湿润，沁人心脾，清脆的鸟鸣声不绝于耳。一只宽厚的手很重地拍拍我的脸，手的主人声音和皮肤一样粗粝，且缺乏耐心：

“喂，醒醒。”

我猛地睁开眼，战犯先生的脸出现在我的面前。我一愣，怀疑自己是不是眼花了，连忙揉了揉眼睛。对方把烧好的开水倒进碗里，麦片的香味四散开来，接着状似关切地问：

“眼睛瞎了？”

看来是本人没错了。

“你、你怎么在这里？”我磕磕绊绊地说，有些紧张。可他却十分从容，反问道：

“不该是你怎么在这里？”

一时语塞，我猛然想起昨晚似乎是六代目大人请我吃饭，结果他喝醉了我背他回家，然后、然后……然后呢？

我的记忆出现了断层。

战犯先生端起碗走过来，当他转过脸时，我发现他左侧的下颌有青紫的印子，看起来像被人打过一样。

“你的脸怎么了？”我问道。他不太自然地摸了摸那块伤痕，沉下脸说：

“不关你的事。”

那碗麦片被送到我手上，在我狼吞虎咽期间，战犯先生向我说明了目前的情况：六代目委任我过来接替暗部一位同事的任务，可能需要持续两周，原因是那位同事休年假去了。事实上，我昨晚就该来接替那位同事的工作，可惜当时吃完太晚便直接在六代目家留宿，六代目这个不靠谱的喝多了也忘记告知我这件事，最后还是他一拍脑袋想起来，凌晨亲自把我送过来的。

……暗部还有年假吗，入职的时候可没人告诉我呀。我嚼着麦片思忖，想来也不知道他们到底给加班的我发过双倍工资没，改天得查查工资条。

由监视对象告知监视任务的感觉真是十分微妙，我随口道：

“监视任务吗？”

战犯先生步伐缓慢挪过来坐下，头也不抬地说：

“保姆。”

我愣了一下：“什么？”

“保姆。”战犯先生不耐烦了，“听不懂吗？”

我确实没听懂，于是我道：

“甲级战犯都能配保姆了？”

“爱干不干。”他说，“早饭谁做的别忘了，明天我就告你个玩忽职守。”

我立马滚下床把位置腾给他。

“我要睡觉了，”他宣布，“哪凉快哪呆着去。”

于是我立刻出了门。树林里，我见到了我的队长大人。他站在一块显眼的空地上，看起来像是等候多时。他将我的装备与制服交给我，我则他询问了情况，被告知，他收到的任务是替代C组监视目标，但奇怪的是，我的名字并没有出现在任务书里。我谈到保姆一事，他没有说话，只是点点头，告诉我差不多，因为两周后就是战犯先生处决的日子。

我大吃一惊：“处决？”

“你不知道吗？”队长的声音听起来有些迷惑，“我还以为任务书里都有写呢，上次风之国的会议给出的最终解决方案……”

见我不说话，队长又道：

“他这样的罪人，能拖这么多年没处决才是奇怪吧……当初说是研究他的身体，又有火影大人力保，不过听C组的同事说，他已经有好长一段时间看起来状态不怎么样了，叫你来应该也是保证他能撑到那时候吧。”

“外面的风声紧，对咱们长期占有他有很多不满的声音，处决掉我们这边也能轻松不少，”队长耸耸肩，“大概是没什么利用价值了吧，反正六代目也同意了。”

回到房间的时候是傍晚。他仍在沉睡，蜷在毯子里，姿势和我离开时一模一样，呼吸声非常轻。我提着同事送来的食材，里面附带了一小瓶没写名字的药片，同事反复嘱咐我，让我盯着他每天吃一次。

“那之前死了会很麻烦的。”他说，“医生一周去一次，到时候会给你新的药。”

我把药瓶放在桌上，开始叮叮当当地伺候起灶台上的锅碗瓢盆。那些东西几乎是全新的，有的连包装都没揭开，码在角落里积了厚厚一层灰，我把它们洗干净，开始准备食材。大概是声音有点大，惊动了熟睡的战犯先生。见他醒了过来，我问道：“你有什么忌口吗？”

他窝在床上里没动，半晌道：“我不用吃饭。”

“可是我要吃饭啊。”我道，“既然做了就一起吃一点吧，一个人吃很没意思的。”

于是他说：“我是甜口。”

这应该是我和他为数不多的相似点了。于是准备饭菜没有花费太多时间，我按照平时的口味做了几道爱吃的菜，给他盛了饭，做好了被攻击厨艺的准备。罕见的是，他并没有出口讥讽，反倒是一口一口吃得挺开心。

饭后，我提醒他吃药。他拿着药犹豫了一会儿，还是倒出两片吃了下去，然后慢慢卧回床上。我则是收好了碗筷，打算出去找棵树过一夜，谁知他扔给我一个枕头，告诉我沙发是我的地盘。

好嘛，总比睡树强。我这么想着，躺倒下去，迷迷糊糊地很快睡着。大概是凌晨时分，一声巨响将我惊醒，我猛地睁开眼爬起身，看到床上的战犯先生摔到了地上，正艰难地试图爬起。我吓了一跳，连忙打开灯冲过去扶他。他的手指死死扣住床沿，脸色铁青，我叫他松手让我来扶，他却像是没听到似的。我不得不大声重复了一遍，他缓缓地抬起头看我，双眼亮起艳丽的红色光芒，瞳孔里流转着黑色的纹路。

脑内警铃大响，勾起我被宇智波佐助恐吓的糟糕经历。我情不自禁地松开手后退一步，警觉地盯着他，他却也盯着我，干裂的嘴唇动了动，艰难地吐出了一个字：

“……水。”

我如梦初醒，连忙冲到桌子旁倒了杯水，抵到他唇边喂他一点点喝下去。喝完以后他似乎缓了过来，在地上坐了一会儿让我扶他回到床上。他似乎没有向我解释的打算，兀自打算重新入睡。我关了灯，心绪却久久不能宁静，犹豫很久，我还是开口问道：

“怎么回事？”

无人回应，我想他确实懒得理我。可过了很久，久到我以为他睡着后，床那边却传来了他的回答：

“药。”

简洁明了，只有一个字，剩下的大概只能靠我去猜。于是第二天吃完饭，我没有提醒他吃药，他也并不主动提起，大家心照不宣地忽略了这件事，当晚，他果然得到了一整宿安稳的睡眠。

一周后医生来的时候，我交给他一只空掉的瓶子。他皱着眉看着检查报告，问我：“你确定他吃掉了？”

“确定。”我说。

几位医生便让暗部的同事脱掉他的上衣，从带来的冷冻箱里取出一管淡红色的试剂，打进了战犯先生左半身的心脏部位，我注意到他右边身子白色的物体似乎有向左延伸的趋势。战犯先生没什么表情，任他们动作，然后穿好上衣一动不动，仿佛把我们当成空气。

“……这样撑不了那么久吧。”送他们离开时，我听到那些医生聚在一起低声说了几句。其中一位道：“要不要向六代目报告，提前时间……”

“协议上定好的时间，哪有那么容易……”

“……那不是我们的失职？”

“回去报告了再说吧。”

他们离开了这里。

战犯先生又睡着了。最近他睡得一天比一天久，晚饭时我把厨房弄得震天响他也没醒来，我只好自己解决了饭菜。

床就在屋子的另一头，他陷在靠墙的阴影里，死了般一动不动。我看着他的背影，心里忽然有些说不出来的滋味。我想我还是太年轻，暗部培训时，前辈曾反复教导我们永远不要同任务目标产生共情，但我此刻却真真正正地感到了一丝怜悯。

我记得六代目那晚告诉我，二十多年前，他们曾是同学，甚至同处一个小组。那时他们大概也有过无忧无虑的时光吧，聊天拌嘴打架、看着彼此一点点进步、为了各自的梦想前进……可中间究竟发生了什么，让一对朋友在20年后站在了天秤的两端？我不知道。可一股莫名的悲哀忽然闷住了我的胸口，压得我几乎喘不过气。那一瞬间，我几乎有流泪的冲动……我发现自己不对劲，连忙深吸一口气，甩了甩头试图清醒过来。

这天夜里，我失眠了。在白天打了那管针剂后，战犯先生果然睡得不安稳。他发出时而可怖时而痛苦的梦呓声，像一只不详的凶兽般蜷缩起来。毯子被他无意识地挣掉，我起身去给他盖，却摸到他的身体冰得不正常。我推了推他，他没有醒，反而一把抓住我的手腕，力道大得我发出痛呼。他在睡梦中露出痛苦的表情，冰凉的手颤动了一下，喃喃地发出一个音节：

“k——”

倏地，他像被勒住喉咙一样刹车，没有念出任何一个完整的词汇，手也一瞬间泄了劲。我趁机挣脱出来，想了想，给他盖好被子，又将房间里的壁炉升起来，他紧蹙的眉头终于舒展开来。

打了那一针后，他的状态看起来似乎好了很多，白天清醒的时间多了起来，有时候会读一些书，有时只是单纯地发呆。他不同我交流，表现得与往常无异，我却看着他，总觉得心里像堵着些什么。

他大概早就发现了我的目光，但并不予以理会。直到某一天的晚饭，他忽然问我：

“你想跟我说什么？”

我吃饭的手顿了一下。那对漆黑的双眼直直地盯着我，让我莫名地心虚，于是我只是含糊道：

“没有啊……”

他没有说话，又看了我一会儿。我低头闷闷地扒了几口饭，感觉仍被他注视着，只听他突然说：

“你从哪里学来的坏毛病？”

我抬起头。他看着我，语气没什么波澜：

“你给我送饭的那段时间，可是好很多，不会散发什么无用的爱心。”

我说：“你什么意思？”

他没有解释的意思。

“听说你去给卡卡西当影卫了？”他只是这么说，“他在这方面的优点你怎么什么都没学到呢？”

他又道：“他可是非常现实的规则至上主义者，我们这一辈最完美的忍者，不，杀手……从来没有多余的感情。”

我皱起眉：“六代目大人不是这样的。”

他笑了笑：“是的，现在废物了不少。”

“难怪你变成了这个样，”他说，“有没有人教过你不要对任务产生情绪？”

我无从辩驳，只觉得有种被揭穿的羞恼。他却继续道：

“不过也不能怪你，毕竟在废物身边呆了这么久，被同化倒也正常……”

顾不上保持冷静了，我猛地一拍桌子，震得碗筷挪了位，大声道：

“六代目大人不是废物！”

他勾起嘴角不说话。我被他讽刺的表情激怒了，口不择言道：“那么被一个废物决定生死的你又算什么啊！”

“他可决定不了我的生死。”他还是那样的表情，看着我，眼神充满了戏谑和轻蔑，“起码我不像你……生死都得握在别人手中。”

他在说什么？

我愣住了，大脑一片空白，随即有些发疼。可我不想在他面前示弱，硬撑着道：“你的生死，不是一样握在我手里吗？如果没有我，你早就……”

“你以为你是什么？”他嘲讽般地冲我一笑，还没等我反应过来，整个人已经被他拎着领子丢出了门外。我还是呆呆的，想不明白他这句话的意思，随即感到十分恼火——我可是六代目的影卫，才不是什么所谓的保姆，他凭什么对我这么不尊重？

思及至此，我愤怒地拍了一下他的门，高喊道：

“搞清你自己的身份！”

屋内传来一声冷笑。

仅剩的怜悯也消失了，我愤愤地踢了一脚门，转身离开。直到现在，我也不明白六代目大人究竟为什么对这种人百依百顺予取予求，好得像是上辈子欠了他一条命……他凭什么？他配吗？

但这都无所谓了。我想：我犯不着同一个将死之人置气。

按照规定，我们需要提前三天将他运往木叶的地牢。当天，他被装在那只熟悉的木箱里，由我们连夜将他送去那里。临死前，战犯先生终于体验了一次甲级战犯该有的待遇——他被送进地牢最深处，那里层层咒印堆叠，向来只囚禁最危险的犯人。而他很老实，或者说也没有精力反抗，只是任由我们将他双手分开拷在头顶，紧贴着冰冷的墙壁，这种特制的墙壁会不断稀释他的查克拉，让犯人生不出任何逃脱的能力。

三天里，战犯先生没有一丝一毫的动弹，特殊的体质令他不需要进食，我们也省去了喂食这项麻烦的琐事。白天，他通常是清醒的，只是不时睁开眼盯着地面，不会看我们。晚上，当他迷迷糊糊入眠时，我偶尔会听到内室传来痛苦的梦呓，夹杂着一些我听过或没听过的名字，比如四代目，比如琳，还会有一些发音奇怪的名字，但很难辨认，出现频率也很低。如此看来，少年时的老师与队友于他而言确实弥足珍贵，有时他叫着他们的名字甚至会惊醒。

但我从未在他嘴里听到过六代目的名字。

他们难道不也是队友吗？我觉得奇怪，但也算能理解，毕竟六代目如今可是完全站在他的对立面，甚至能一手掌握他的生死。在大蛇丸的实验室，我可是亲眼见过他们之前那次怪异的互动，半真半假、戏剧般的场景，他真情实感地告诉六代目自己恶心他——而又有谁会乐意让恶心的仇人入梦呢？

由于必须确保他在行刑前活着，他们安排了医生每隔一天来看看他的身体。结果在意料之内，体检报告一次不如一次。医生告诉我们，如果把他从石墙上放下来，他的状态可能会稍微好一点。队长问他，那么他还能坚持多久？医生回答：大约一周。

完全够了。队长说。

第三天的时候，他已经无法用双腿站立，全靠铁链勒住手腕才能勉强支撑身体。他陷入了长久的梦魇，嘴里仍旧念叨着东西，但因为过于虚弱，那些词节语意不明。他身体上的白色枝状物从囚服的领口里爬上他的脖颈，像是再迟一点就将侵占他的全身。

当日深夜，地牢来了一位不速之客。

六代目穿着整套御神袍，御神帽上瞩目的“火”字如同战犯先生的眼珠一般鲜红美丽。他悄无声息地站在战犯先生面前，后者似乎仍处在昏迷中，没发现他的到来。六代目伸手延长他手上的锁链，半抱着他一点一点地跪坐下去，好让他舒服一点。谁知刚起身打算后退，那名神志不清的犯人忽然猛地向前一挣，一周未进水的嗓子嘶哑地发声，他说：

“卡卡西……”

我们一惊，生怕他伤害六代目，可伟大的火影大人却只是抬手制止了我们，然后让我们出去。

六代目低垂着头，一动不动地任战犯先生贴着自己的身体，他骨节分明的手从御神袍的袖口里伸出来，苍白的手指颤了颤，轻轻贴在了战犯先生的脸上。

从侧面，我可以看到战犯先生跪在六代目脚下，用完好的那半边脸庞贴着六代目的掌心轻轻磨蹭，带动着脖子上的铁链哗啦作响。他的声音里透出迷恋，喃喃地重复着：卡卡西，卡卡西……

六代目却将手绕过去，抚摸着战犯先生崎岖不平的半边皮肤，接着叹了一口气，跪下去，抱住了他。战犯先生剧烈地颤抖了一下，整张脸埋进了六代目的颈窝里，像是受冻一般可怜地哆嗦了起来。可六代目却不允许他这么做。他将战犯先生的头强硬地扯起来掰正，腾出一只手扯下面罩。两人视线交错，他们对视良久，然后——

然后六代目吻了他。

窗外惊雷炸响。

第二天，外面下起了暴雨，雨声很大，我在地牢里也能听见雨点打翻树叶的声音。几位同事稍微抱怨了几句这样的天气，还是迅速投身工作，一同往内室走去。

战犯先生仍被拷在布满禁咒的石墙上。他低垂着头一动不动，像死了一般安静。大约因为是马上就要行刑的人，带上场也无所谓是死是活，队长看起来并不是很在乎他的状态，只是将他取下来，按程序上好镣铐、印好符咒，等候着时间的到来。

我站在离他最近的地方睥睨着他。没有人说话，可我却听不到他的呼吸声，他看起来真的像是要死了。回忆起这几个月同他短暂的相处，我心里泛起一股奇特的感觉，涩涩的有些苦闷，但也说不上惋惜，我花了半小时来思考这种感觉，终于找到了一个不那么恰当的比喻——大概就好像随手喂了几个月的流浪狗突然暴毙吧。

很快，外面有人通知时间到了。队长朝我们点点头，几个人手上用力，扯着锁链试图将战犯先生拽起来，他的身体沉得像石块，这会儿竟不那么配合，我想，即便是他，在近在咫尺的死亡面前大概也会心生畏惧。这么想来，我竟真的生出些怜悯了，可毕竟还要继续工作，我也只能继续对他劝导，希望他配合一点速速去死。

正当我不耐烦地拽起他脖颈上的锁链时，他却突然像困兽一般猛烈地挣扎起来。旁边的暗部压不住他，一时间竟让他摆脱了制约。刚想结印触发保护符咒，他却一把抓住了我的衣领，那双沉寂已久的黑眸迸发出火光，恶狠狠、愤怒地盯着我面具后的双眼。

“……卡卡西。”他声音干涩而阴沉，“你要永远跟着卡卡西……”

我吓了一跳，随即感到莫名其妙，试图摆脱他的束缚：“我是他的部下，当然——”

“不对！”他暴躁地用力拽过我的肩膀，我整个人都被扯得歪下去，半跪在他的身边，“你是他的东西，你的生死、命数、自由……他要你活着，你就得活下去，要你死去，你就得毫不犹豫地赴死， **他要剥皮抽筋、取你骨肉，你也必须亲手剜开皮囊，把身体最好的部分献给他……** 你明白吗！”

我惊呆了，只觉得这人病得不轻。又听他说：

“……他如果胆敢丢了你，你就杀了他！然后去死！”

这是何等大逆不道的言论啊！我生怕有人告小状害我引火烧身，连忙通知周围的同僚：我跟他不熟！真不熟！六代目和我关系好得很！

但暗部的大家都很沉默，没人理我。我只好大声对他说：休想挑拨离间！我永远都不会伤害六代目大人的！

他看着我，突然笑起来，笑着笑着猛地咳嗽了两声，一口鲜血混杂着白色的絮状物被吐了出来，看样子身体状况已经不容乐观……死亡对他来说或许也是种解脱吧。我想，便重新将他的封印加固，与忍者们押着他向刑场走去。外面仍是暴雨滂沱，轰隆隆的雨声像要淹没整个世界。他们在刑场搭建了一个临时看台，六代目与各国代表一起坐在看台上，人不多，但离我们有一段距离。隔着飘摇的风雨，我看不清六代目的表情。

或许是已经失去了力气，战犯先生没有抬起头，始终低垂着眼睫。准备工作很快，一切就绪后，我遥遥地看见六代目轻轻举起了手，示意可以开始。

战犯先生的脊背挺得很直。

善后的事不由我们处理，因此一切交接工作结束后，我去找了六代目。我是一个很有职业精神的人，毕竟我目前还是他的影卫，该尽的职责还是得尽到。

在火影楼转了一圈也没找到他，我觉得奇怪，便问了几位同事，得知各国代表已经解散，火影大人把他们送走后就独自出去了，我问他去了哪儿，同事说不知道，不过是往西北的方向走的。

西北，宇智波遗址。

我心中瞬间有了答案，迅速向那片旧地赶去。战犯先生走了以后，周围的警戒也都被撤离，因此一路畅通无阻。等我赶到那里，发现六代目正站在山坡上，呆呆地凝视着坡下的小屋，他只穿了御神袍，洁白的边角被泥水溅脏，紧紧地贴在他身上，看起来十分狼狈。雨仍然淋漓地下着，没有丝毫减弱的迹象，那间木屋在这样可怕的雨中显得脆弱易碎，似乎很快就会被冲垮。

“六代目大人！”我大声喊道。

“啊，鸢君。”他很快意识到我的到来，回过头冲我笑，眉眼弯起来的样子非常温柔。可看到他孤零零地站在雨中，我却忽然十分生气。一股莫名的愤怒驱使我走上前，攥住他的手腕。他看着我，因为没有戴上御神帽，雨水完完全全地打湿了他的脸庞，连面罩也湿漉漉地捂住他的口鼻，比往日更服帖地勾勒出他的下颌。他的唇角在湿透的布料下紧紧抿着，看起来像不高兴似的……

但他确实在笑呀。

“真是的，”我不满地说，“即使是火影大人淋雨也会生病吧，您的健康可是整个村子的共同财产呀！”

“是啊。”他十分温顺地听从了我以下犯上的说教，但并没有挪动，仍站在原地静静地望着我，雨水顺着他银白的发丝一缕一缕地流下来。我没注意到他的眼神，反而比较担心要是在我的照看下火影感冒了，这个月会不会被倒扣绩效。这么想着，我抬手去帮他擦了擦脸上的雨。他的嘴唇动了动，模糊地吐出三段音节，我没有听清。雨水一半是冰的，一半是烫的。

Fin.

世上不会再有第二个你。


End file.
